onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
An Untold Story
An Untold Story Episode Number: Season 5, Episode 23 Directed By: Dean White Air Date: May 15, 2016 Previous Episode: Only You Next Episode The Savior "An Untold Story" is the twenty-third episode of Season 5 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on May 15, 2016. The episode served as part 2 of the 2-part fifth season finale, with the first part being "Only You". In this episode, Henry, Violet, Emma, Regina, and Mr. Gold work together to bring Snow, David, Hook and Zelena back from the Land of Untold Stories. Near the end, Regina takes The Evil Queen out of her, and Mr. Hyde arrives in Storybrooke. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The opening sequence featured nothing due to its symbolizing of the destruction of magic. 'Event Chronology' The Land of Untold Stories and Storybrooke events take place after "Only You " and before "The Savior". 'In the Land of Untold Stories' Dr. Jekyll awakens in a straightjacket, finding Poole unconscious from too much whisky; freeing himself, he takes Poole's keys as Hyde has hidden the wand. Freeing Zelena, Hook, Snow, and David, he explains that "The Warden" stole Zelena’s wand. They find themselves in the “Land of Untold Stories,” filled with escapees from various worlds seeking refuge; as they are in this realm, their stories have halted as time does not pass here. Dr. Jekyll has just finished with a blue serum with flower sap that turned into a red serum which will separate the evil from the good in a person. However, Poole enters and forces him to transform into Mr. Hyde once again by using the blue serum; the heroes flee per Jekyll's request. After they escape, Mr. Hyde injects himself with the red serum, splitting himself and Dr. Jekyll apart, but as Hyde tries to kill Jekyll, Hook and the others rescue Jekyll. Zelena uses a fireball at Poole and Snow uses Poole's magical gizmo to zap Hyde unconscious. Jekyll takes his serum and tools with him just before Hyde wakes up. As the group keeps trying to escape out of the realm, they end up ultimately running into dead ends at every turn. Suddenly, thanks to Henry inspiring the New Yorkers to toss coins into the Bethesda fountain, a portal opens, and Hook, Snow, David, Zelena, and Jekyll escape and find themselves in New York City, right in front of the fountain, where they renuite with Emma, Regina, Henry, and Violet. Later on, Hyde begins throwing tantrums in his laboratory, where he is surprised to see Gold, who slipped through the portal to find Belle. Gold wants to threaten Hyde with death, but lets him live upon learning that Hyde knows how to wake Belle without true love's kiss. This results in a deal made between Gold and Hyde. 'In New York City' In a hotel, Gold swipes a sterling silver tray from a concierge and gives him $100 to be left alone. When Emma learns via text that Zelena, Hook, and the others have disappeared, Regina goes right to Gold’s hotel room and tells him that she may be turning to darkness again. Emma tries to snag the Olympian Crystal as Gold is distracted, but he is on to their scheme and is about to vanquish them, when Henry enters with the Holy Grail and drains the crystal of magic; Gold, Regina and Emma are now powerless. Gold quips "Storybrooke survived for 28 year without magic, I'm sure it can manage a few more ". He explains Storybrooke was never in danger, just the magic he brought to it; he lied to motivate Emma and Regina into finding Henry. An angry Gold tells Henry that he just doomed their family to never return home. Henry realizes that this has ended up just like the last time he tried to get rid of magic. While Henry sulks at the Bethesda fountain with Violet, Gold takes Regina to find someone who he claims still has magic. Emma reminds Henry of their time in New York, telling him that he can still wish away his problems and toss a coin into the fountain; she reflects on the irony of her own words as she had wished to fill the void she felt in their family, which lead to Hook showing up with the memory potion. Elsewhere, Gold leads Regina into a shop, where they meet The Dragon (who survived Tamara's attack on him). Though he refuses to help someone as evil as Gold, The Dragon agrees to help Regina, who is fighting her dark side. Emma, Henry, Violet, Gold and Regina watch The Dragon create a small view of where their family is; however, The Dragon fails to open a portal as his magic is not enough. He tells them that despite being called the Land Without Magic, it does exist in the real world; however, it has become harder to tap into because of neglect. Realizing what The Dragon means, Henry leads everyone back to the fountain, where he proceeds to wish for his family to be brought back, encouraging Emma, Regina, Gold, and Violet to do the same. Suddenly, the crystal starts to pulsate. Henry then climbs a statue and convinces the citizens of New York City to help them return magic to the world. The portal opens in the Bethesda fountain, and Gold walks through it. Hook, Snow, David, Jekyll and Zelena appear in front of the others. Regina, Henry, Emma, and Violet see them in the Bethesda fountain as they reunited. Unfortunately, Henry is left saddened that the crowd believed that the rescue was simply an illusion; Emma consoles him, explaining that it's the only way they can understand it. She was much like them until his near-death experience forced her to believe in magic. Afterwards, Regina decides to have some time to think, and, as Snow tries to console her, Regina believes there's nothing she can do to get rid of The Evil Queen inside of her. But Jekyll reveals that he had another dose of the separation serum, allowing Regina the chance to push The Evil Queen out. Snow injects the red serum into Regina's arm, and Emma and Snow stand by, ready to help. Regina and The Evil Queen split into two entities, and Regina rips The Evil Queen's heart out and crushes it, destroying her darkness. 'Storybrooke' Upon arrival in Storybrooke, Dr. Jekyll finds the town more beautiful than they described it to him; David and Mary Margaret take him to Granny's for a meal. Emma tells Hook she loves him, with both ready to take their relationship further. Henry prepares to say good-bye to Violet, believing she and her father, Sir Morgan, will return to Camelot. However, Violet reveals that while she was born in Camelot, her father is from Connecticut, but fell into a portal to Camelot at one point; thus they will remain in the real world. Happy to hear this, Henry shares a kiss with Violet. Henry later meets with Regina, asking how she feels no longer shackled to The Evil Queen; Regina responds that she feels freer than she ever did. Regina releases Storybrooke's magic from the Olympian Crystal, with the crystal vanishing after being emptied. To their surprise, Mr. Hyde appears in front of them, grateful for the return of magic as lacking it would have been dreadful. Regina immediately realizes Gold sent Hyde to Storybrooke as part of a deal. Hyde explains that Gold gave his ownership of the town to him in exchange for the information to wake Belle from her sleeping curse; he also brought some of his "friends" as Storybrooke is the ideal place for the populace of the Land of Untold Stories to have their lives unfold. Regina taunts him, telling Hyde that he's the loser of his own story. However, Hyde returns the taunt mysteriously warning that darkness is not that easy to snuff out as she believes. 'In Chinatown' At The Dragon's shop, The Dragon hears his windchimes ring as a dark lime smoke enters. The smoke takes the form of The Evil Queen, something that does not surprise him. The Evil Queen tells The Dragon that he was right about one thing: there was a battle raging within Regina. She then laughs that Regina should have never let her out to play. Now that she's out, there's going to be a war. With a dark smirk, she rips out The Dragon's heart, but doesn't crush it. Grinning, she declares "The Queen is back." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Arnold Pinnock as Mr. Poole *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet *Tzi Ma as The Dragon Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features nothing due to its symbolizing of the destruction of magic. During the original airing, the two parts were separated by a different title card featuring no special background, and a different musical accompaniment. This title card also appears in the DVD and Blu-ray version of the episode. The same musical accompaniment was used for the original and DVD/Blu-ray version of "Operation Mongoose, Part 2". *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 15, 2016. *For Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, "an untold story means it hasn’t been finished yet. And it's been pushed pause on." They compare this situation to the one in the first season, saying it is "similar to when we met our characters in Storybrooke, they had untold stories, because many of them still had to find their happiness. The curse pushed pause." *The computer-generated imagery model used for the exterior of Dr. Jekyll's house and the surrounding buildings, is recycled from the model created for the Darling House and the neighboring building in "Second Star to the Right". In the exterior shot in the Land of Untold Stories, the building in the middle and the one on the right, are almost identical to the London buildings. *The city view from the top of Neal's apartment building is the same as the view seen from the top of Emma's apartment building in "New York City Serenade", indicating that the two buildings are located in the same neighborhood. *Edward Kitsis described the scene with Mary Margaret and Regina on the roof as "phenomenal" and one of his favorites. *Stock footage is used three times for the scene where Regina releases Storybrooke's magic from the Olympian Crystal: When everyone returns to Storybrooke, there is a shot of the streets of Storybrooke. It is the exact same shot as the one seen just before Merida is about to look through Henry's storybook in "Dreamcatcher". The only difference is the color hue and the time on the CGI clock tower. The shot where the wave of magic travels through the streets is stock footage from an establishing shot "Swan Song"; notice the identical cars in the street and the orange paint on the Storybrooke Cannery. When the magic is expelled from the crystal and spreads throughout Storybrooke, the shot overlooking the town with the wave of magic travelling towards the camera is the same shot from "A Land Without Magic" where Emma breaks the Dark Curse. The same shot was used for the scene where the cloaking spell was released in "Dark Hollow". In this episode, the wave of magic was digitally replaced by a magical shield. |-|Goofs= *While a wishing fountain is present in front of the show's version of the New York Public Library's Midtown Manhattan building, the real-life library location does not have one. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The Vancouver Art Gallery doubles as the New York Public Library for this episode. *The Dragon's herbal shop was doubled by "Guo Hua Enterprise", a herbal shop located at 512 Main St, Vancouver. The location can be deduced from the episode, which shows the shops across the street from The Dragon's shop, as "Golden Garden Vietnamese Cuisine" and a pharmacy with a blue paravent.